In hot rolling, a metallic rolling stock, e.g. a strip-shaped rolling stock made from steel or aluminum, undergoes hot forming in a roll gap of a rolling stand while the material is in a plastic state.
The invention relates to a method for altering the width of a strip-shaped rolling stock, so that the rolling stock passes uncut through a first unit and a second unit, the method comprises the steps:                producing the rolling stock with a first width B1, wherein the rolling stock emerges from the first unit with a width B=B1, and the emerging rolling stock is transported in a transport direction to the second unit, while maintaining a tension σ=σnormal on the material;        producing a transition piece of the rolling stock, wherein the rolling stock emerges from the first unit with the width B, where B1≦B≦B2;        producing the rolling stock with a second width B2, wherein the rolling stock emerges from the first unit with the width B=B2.The invention further relates to a method for altering the width of a strip-shaped rolling stock, wherein the rolling stock passes uncut through a first unit and a second unit, and the rolling stock is rolled in a rolling stand in the first unit and/or in the second unit, comprising the method steps:        producing the rolling stock with a first width B1, wherein the rolling stock emerges from the first unit with a width B=B1, and the emerging rolling stock is transported to the second unit;        producing a transition piece of the rolling stock, wherein the rolling stock emerges from the first unit with the width B, where B1≦B≦B2;        producing the rolling stock with a second width B2, wherein the rolling stock emerges from the first unit with the width B=B2.        